Because It's Christmas
by WindrissQuinn
Summary: Padme loves holiday traditions. Family, food, and decorations. Everything the same, every year. But when she accidentally gets roped into a Secret Santa with some neighbors, only trouble can follow. Besides, who ever counted on having to deal with a flirty neighbor, his teenaged sister, and their rowdy squad? Christmas AU rated t for *minor* language. Anidala and Rexsoka -Complete-
1. Week One

**Hello wonderful Peeps! This will be a four or five part story, depending on the kind of inspiration I get (and time I have). I've been thinking about writing this all summer, so be prepared for awesomness! (Just kidding, it'll just be a really fluffy christmas Anidala). Not a lot of _drama,_ but just some Christmas fun. **

**Cheers!**

 **WQ**

 **(P.S. For those of you who follow my other fics, I have been working my butt off recently and have had no time to write anything. _However,_ I am currently working on my next chapters. Thanks for being there for me!)**

* * *

Thanksgiving had always been a huge affair with Padme's family. Food, football, food, family, food. Lots of food and a _ton_ of pie. Padme could most certainly depend on there being at least 6 different kinds of pie. Not that she complained any.

She sighed. College was in her past now, that was a relief. Job hunting? No fun, but at least she had found a place. It was her life's goal to be a politician, so as an assistant to the mayor... well, everyone has to start somewhere. Assistant mayor...more like a glorified secretary.

She blew the hair out of her face and glanced lazily at the score of the game. 10 -16, her team in the lead. Football wasn't _exactly_ her thing, but she had grown up on it.

Snatches of conversation were flying around, but one caught her interest. Her mother was talking to her older sister Sola.

"Yes, it is sad. I was so sorry when I heard about it", said Padme's mother.

"Is she getting treatments?" Sola asked.

"Yes, but the chemo is rough on her. You heard what her son did when she told him about her cancer?"

"No, what?"

"That kid dropped his full ride scholarship to one of the best schools in the country and came back to take care of her. He was going for an engineering degree, but now he's just finishing up at the community college*."

"That's awful! I mean, it was sweet of him to come home for her, but a full ride? Ouch", Sola said.

"Well, Shmi had her hands full with her daughter, who's in her senior year of highschool, plus the illness, I guess Anakin thought it best. But you're right, it does seem such a shame that he had to leave all that."

 _Anakin?_ Pame thought. _Oh that's right. Anakin Skywalker._ The Skywalkers had lived across the street for as long as Padme could remember. He mother had always encouraged her to go play with the Skywalker kid, but they ran in different circles. She was two years older, but she remembered the highschool years. He was the one the young teenaged girls were always giggling about, blushing and whispering whenever he was around. _He_ had got a full ride scholarship? Impressive, and not exactly expected. Padme has always thought he was more of the party type. Guess not.

"I guess I should take a meal over there sometime", Padme's mother mused. "I'm sure Shmi would appreciate it."

Sola nodded and the conversation turned to the upcoming Christmas.

"Of course we're having Christmas here", her mother said. "The house is big enough for everyone, so it makes sense."

"Is dad seriously going to do lights extrazagansa this year?" Pame said from the couch.

"You know your father, dear", Jobal sighed. "He does that _every_ year."

It was something that Padme's father had started when Padme and Sola were little. Every year, he would turn their large front yard into a winter wonderland of Christmas lights. The house across the street, where the Skywalkers lived, always used to do the same. It became a sort of competition, who could have the best light display.

After awhile, Padme didn't remember when, Ms. Skywalker and Padme's father sort of slacked off on the displays. It must have been after the kids grew up, but Padme's mother always said it was because the electricity bill needed a rest. Padme smiled. Her mother had always grumbled about the light project, but everyone knew she loved it as much as anyone in their family.

But over the past few years, Padme's dad had been slowly increasing the light show again. The family had turned a blind eye and let him do his thing. Truely, theirs was the house that when people drove by, they would stop and look for awhile.

In the memory of the old rivalry, Ms. Skywalker always wrapped at least one tree in candy cane stripes. Growing up, Padme had always loved those candy cane wrapped trees in the Skywalker's yard.

"Is Ms Skywalker going to do any lights this year?" asked Padme.

"Probably not, dear. The chemo has been really rough on her", said Jobal.

Padme nodded and heaved herself off of couch. She needed to move around a bit. After debating with herself for awhile, she finally to go outside and take a walk.

Grabbing a hat, scarf, and jacket she went to the door.

"You going out?", her mother asked.

"Yeah, I wont be too long", Padme said. "I'm just going to take a walk around the neighborhood."

"Have fun, and be safe."

Padme smiled. Her mom always said that when she went out.

Turning out of the long driveway, she started to walk what her family called "the loop". In their neighborhood, the was a circle that was almost exactly one mile. It was great for bikes when they were younger. Now, Padme just used it for walks.

About halfway around the loop, Padme heard the noise of a motorcycle. No, from the sound of it, there were definetly more than one.

Around the corner ahead of her came two cycles. One was blue and white, the other black and yellow. Two college age guys were driving them, while a teen clung to the back of the guy on the blue and white cycle. They took the corner so sharp, Padme was afraid they would fly off, but they didn't.

Unfortunetly, the driver of the yellow and black cycle over-corrected from his turn and flew straight towards Padme. They both reacted just in time. Padme lept off the street into the grass, while the biker, pulled away to the other direction.

The driver of the blue and white cycle pulled up short, and both riders jumped off.

"Are you okay?" asked the girl. She was short, with bleached white hair and blue highlights, making her tanned skin seem darker than it actually was.

The driver of the yellow cycle ran over.

"Damn! Are you alright?" he asked.

"I swear General", said the other guy. "You're gonna run over someone for real one of these days."

"Don't listen to them", said the crazy haired girl, helping Padme up. "We're really sorry. Honest."

"It's okay", said Padme, shakily. "That was just close, ya know?"

"Tell her that you're sorry, Skyguy", said the girl.

The driver of the yellow cycle that had almost run Padme over, stuck his hand out awkwardly. "Sorry", he said. "I guess I should be more careful in the future."

Padme took the offered hand. "You're forgiven", she said, a bit primly. "Try going slower next time, that way you don't run anyone over."

"Noted", said the guy.

He wasn't bad looking, Padme told herself. What was it the girl had called him? Skyguy?

"What's your name?" she asked.

"You going to turn me in or something?" he asked, with a twinkle in his eye.

Padme tilted her head and batted her eyelashes. "Maybe I should, after all I'm pretty sure _almost_ running over the assitant mayor is illegal somewhere in the rules.

The guys eyes widened. "Oh... You must be Padme Amidala, like from across the street?"

"And I guess that would make you Anakin Skywalker."

"Yeah", he grinned. "Look, we're sorry about _almost_ running you over. Want a ride home?"

"On one of those things?" Padme said, pointing at the motorcycles. "I don't think so."

"Come on! They're fun! I ride behind Rex all the time", said the girl. "I'm Ahsoka, by the way. His sister", she said, pointing at Anakin.

"I'm not sure it's really my thing..." said Padme uncertainly. "Besides", she said, thinking of an excuse. "I don't have a helmet."

"Anakin's got an extra one in the storage compartment of his bike", said Rex, not catching her hint that she didn't want to ride the motorcycle.

"Cooooome oooon", said Ahsoka. "It'll be fuuuun. You look like you need some fun."

"I'm really fine..." Padme trailed off as a helmet was placed on her head with exclamations of "we couldn't possibly think of leaving our almost run over victim to walk home by herself!"

So there she was, clinging for dear life to the back of a guy she barely knew, as he and his best friend reved their bikes.

"Gun it!", Ahsoka hollered.

The bikes jumped to life. Padme clutched the back of Anakin's leather jacket so tight she was afraid her nails would punch holes in it. Anakin just laughed and sped up.

"Wrap you arms around me!" he yelled back to her.

"What?!"

He laughed. "It's safer than pulling that jacket off with you!"

Immediatly, Padme had visions of flying off the motorcycle, clutching a black leather jacket. She unclenched her hands from the leather and wrapped her arms around his torso.

They flew down the street, going faster than what Padme knew to be the speed limit. They were on her street. Thank goodness. She was just about to tell Anakin to stop when they rode straight past their houses.

"Hey!" she yelled over the wind. "We just missed my house!"

"So?!" he yelled back.

"What do you mean, 'So'? You just missed my house!"

"We said we would take you home. We didn't say when!" He laughed.

"This isn't funny!"

"Aw hell, just enjoy the ride!" Ahsoka yelled from Rex's bike.

Padme figured that they weren't going to stop until they decided to, so there was no use fighting it. Might as well enjoy herself...if she could. At the speed they were going, Padme was sure they would all crash and die.

But as they went on, she found herself slowly losening her death grip on Anakin Skywalker. Turning her head, she started looking at the trees as they flew by. If it wasn't for the cold, biting wind, this would have been pretty cool.

When they rounded a corner, Padme saw were they were headed. The neighborhood park. It was very lovely this time of year, the tree all colored and half bare. The geese that usually frequinted this area were long gone.

Anakin and Rex pulled off to the side of the road and parked. As they all climbed off the bikes, Padme turned to Anakin.

"So first you almost run me over, then you kidnap me under the pretense of taking me home. Lovely."

"I know... I'm so thoughtful, aren't I?" he grinned at her.

"You think your so funny!"

"I _am_ funny."

Padme huffed. "Why are we here?" she asked.

Ahsoka grinned. "We're meeting up with the rest of the guys and drawing names for the secret santa", she said excitedly.

"There's more of you? Oh wow", said Padme. "Do you all tear around on motorcycles?"

"Naw", said Rex. "Fives owns a truck and they all like to carpool around in that."

"Fives?" Padme asked, confused.

"He's my brother", Rex explained. "He was born May 5. Too many fives in his birthdate, so we call him Fives."

"Interesting", was all Padme could think of to say.

"Come on you guys", said Anakin. "I see them waiting for us."

"You're not going to take me home?" said Padme, exasperated.

"Oh come on. Have some holiday cheer. It's much better than walking around by yourself", said Anakin. "Look, I'm really sorry about almost running you over, and I wanted to make it up to you. Guess you and I don't a lot of things in common. This was my way of saying sorry. The park's really nice this time of year."

"I know. I live in the neighborhood", said Padme, though not as irritated.

"I can most definetly drive you home if you want", he said.

"No, you meant this as an apology, and I'm going to accept it. You're forgiven, and yes, I do enjoy the park."

His face broke into a grin. "Awesome. Come on, let's catch up."

Ahsoka and Rex were walking up ahead, hand in hand. Rex leaned down and whispered something in her ear and she started giggling. Padme noticed both of them frequintly glancing back and then laughing.

"What's up with them?" she asked Anakin.

"Who knows? They are always like that it seems. They're devious little schemers, always pulling crazy stunts and weird jokes." He shrugged.

"So are they... together?"

"Yeah. Mom wasn't to keen about it at first, it being one of my friends and all, but when she learned that Rex was only a freshmen in college, she was more okay with it. Ahsoka's as senior in highschool, so their ages aren't that far apart."

"How is you mom?"

"As well as can be expected, I suppose. But thanks for asking."

They walked along in silence for awhile.

"So, Secret Santa, this early?" she said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah, it's fun since there's a lot of us. We do one present per week until Christmas. We _could_ put your name in the helmet if you wanted."

"You guys draw from a helmet?"

"What else would we draw from?" Anakin laughed.

Padme shrugged. "Most people draw from a hat."

"Well, we are not _most people._ "

"I gathered that."

They reached where "the guys" were all hanging out around the picnic tables. Ahsoka had seated herself on one of the tables like a queen surrounded by loyal subjects, which was more or less true, seeing the way she ruled over the rowdy crowd. The main attraction... Arm wrestling.

The one winning had dark hair, and a tattoo near his hairline. The group hollered as he pinned yet another arm to the table.

"Way to go Fives!" Someone yelled, slapping him on the back.

"So that's Fives?" Padme whispered to Anakin.

"Yup", he said, nodding.

"Alright, listen up!" Rex yelled over the noise. "The General is here and Fives don't stand a chance against him! Sorry bro."

Anakin grinned at Padme and cracked his knuckles. "Watch and be amazed, mi'lady."

Padme just rolled her eyes at the biker. Seating himself across from Fives, Anakin gripped the other guy's hand.

"Prepare to go down", he said.

"Not a chance, General", returned Fives grinning

As they started the arm wrestling match, Padme turned to Ahsoka. "What's with the nicknames?"

"Oh like 'General' and stuff?" said Ahsoka, obviously more interested in the arm wrestling. "Well, when we were all kids, the guys used to play soldiers like all 8 to 10 year olds do. Anakin was the general of course, Rex the captain, and I was a commander. I only ranked that high so I'd have to stick with Anakin 'cause mom made him watch me. The guys were all good sports about it", she said smiling. "They've all looked out for me most of my life. They scared away my first boyfriend, Lux Bontari. I think he'll be tramatized for life. Not like he doesn't deserve it", she muttered under her breath.

"Bontari?" Padme asked. "I know that name."

"That's because his mom is a lawyer."

Padme shook her head. "No, Nina Bontari is a friend of my moms I think."

"Oh, well she's nice, but her son's a douche."

"Why would you say that?" Padme asked.

They were interupted by a shout from the picnic table. "I WON!" Anakin shouted. "Whoooooo!"

"Better luck next time Fives", Ahsoka hollered. "But you know Anakin wins every time."

 _Yeah, with muscles like that, I bet he does._ Padme mentally shook her head. _What?! Oh no you don't Padme. Not again. You are not going to do this. Do Not Think About How Cool He Is!_ Too late. She sighed. _Bad Brain. Just because he's hot, and rides a motorcycle, and wears leather... doesn't mean you get interested._

"Earth to Padme!" said someone, waving their hand in her face.

"Huh?"

"Secret Santa. Ahsoka had me put your name in", said Rex.

"Oh, that's not-"

"Necessary? She said it was. And when girlfriend commands, I obey", he said shrugging. "So, three things. One, what's you favorite color? Two, favorite restraunt, and three, favorite movie.

"Um", Padme thought for a minute. "Favorite color? Blue I guess. Sky blue. Restraunt? Probably P.F. Chang's. But I also like Jason's Deli. And favorite movie? I don't know really. I don't watch a ton of movies."

"You don't like movies? How could you not like movies?!" she heard Anakin gasp.

"It's not that I don't like movies, it's just that the endings always seem predictable."

Ahsoka pretended to choke and die. "She needs to see _The Fault In Our Stars_ then. I didn't really think that they would kill A-" Anakin clamped a hand over her mouth.

"No one likes to hear spoilers Ahsoka", he said laughed. "So don't go and- ewww!"

Like a true little sister, Ahsoka had licked Anakin's hand that was covering her mouth. Padme tried not to look amused, but after all, she and Sola had done things like that too.

"Skyguy cried during that movie", Ahsoka said, trying to get back at her brother for shushing her.

"Did not!"

"You totally did, though."

"I didn't!"

Ahsoka shrugged. "I don't care what lies you choose to tell your friends, but I know the truth."

"It was a sad movie!" Anakin protested.

Padme couldn't hold her laughter in any longer. "You guys are hilarious", she chuckled.

Ahsoka leaned against Anakin dramaticaly. "We know."

"Alrighty guys!" Rex hopped up on the picnic table, blue and white scarf flapping in the wind. Yelling over the noise of the group, he called out, "We have two things of importance to do here tonight before the sun goes down and we all turn into snowmen." He paused for dramatic effect. "One, tonight here we have an honorary guest, and as the tale goes, said guest had a near death experiance today. Remember, YOLO. You only live once. Please welcome Padme Amidala."

The group turned to Padme who stood next to Anakin, slightly embaressed at the attention. "No, you will not be required to make a speech", said Rex noticing her face.

"However, as honorary guest and friend of Anakin's, she is being entered in the Secret Santa. But enough of that. Ahsoka, the helmet please."

Ahsoka handed up a helmet full of little slips of paper.

"So here's the rules you guys. And remember that these rules are meant to be _followed,_ not broken." Ahsoka glared at the group sternly. "The rules are: No gag gifts, no white elephant gifts, and definetly no trick gifts. You may not puzzle lock your gifts, or anything of that sort. I'm looking at you Cut-up."

Cut-up shrugged. "You're taking all the fun out of it."

Ahsoka ignored him. "Alright, let's pass it around."

Pulling a slip of paper out, Ahsoka passed the helmet to Rex, who pulled a slip and so on. When it came around to Padme, she quickly pulled a slip of paper and stuffed it in her coat pocket. Everyone else were looking at theirs and trying to look at mysterious. Ahsoka was smirking and Rex kept glancing over at Padme and nudged Ahsoka. They both burst out laughing. Padme felt her face getting hot. What were they laughing about?

She looked over at Anakin. He shrugged. "They're always carrying on like that. So who did you get?"

"I'm not supposed to say", she said smiling at him.

"Oh I meant like... if you wanted help or something-"

"Well I'll let you know if I do, Mr Skywalker."

"Well", he said, putting on a flirting smile. "I guess you'll need my number if your going to 'let me know' at some point."

Padme raised an eye. "Are you asking for my number?"

"Maybe", he said winking.

Padme chewed on her lip. After a moment's thought, she agreed. "Okay, but I will callblock you if you get annoying."

Anakin raised his hands in mock protest. "I'll be angelic."

"Alright then, hand over your phone." Quickly typing in her number, she saved it and handed his phone back. "And yours is?"

Anakin gave her his number. "So, sorry again about almost running you over."

"It's in the past." Padme said smiling up at him.

They got on his bike and strapped their helmets on. The sun was going down and the temperature was dropping quickly. That, combined with the wind rushing at them, Padmefelt herself trying to shrink behind Anakin so he would block all the wind. She tried not to 'snuggle up', but it was hard, considering that she was cold and Anakin felt really warm. The ride back to their street wasn't long, and Padme found herself wishing it would take a little longer. She had no idea why she as feeling this way. Maybe it was just from the really weird afternoon she had had.

All to soon, Anakin pulled up to her house.

"So uh, we're here."

"Um, yeah." _Come on Padme. You're a grown woman. Pull youself together. You just made a friend. Just a friend, not a crush._ "Thanks for giving me a ride home. Um, see you around, yeah?"

He grinned. "Yeah, sure. Of course."

She took off her borrowed helmet and gave it to him, her gloved hand accidentally brushing his. Blushing, she turned around and practically ran inside. Why did he make her feel like this? She wasn't some awkward highschool teenager anymore. Hell, she barely knew Anakin Skywalker. Sure, they had been neighbors since they were kids, and had gone to the same school, but she only knew a little about him.

Coming in, she decided not to say anything about ut to her mother, especially with Sola sitting right there. The teasing would never end if Sola ever got wind of any of this.

"You back dear?" her mother called from the living room. "You were gone awhile."

"I just was out longer thatn usual, that's all Mom", Padme called back.

Avoiding anymore talk with her family, Padme went upstairs and flung her hat, scarf, and coat on the chair in her room. Flopping down on her bed, she ran the past hour over in her head, wondering if she had done the right thing by giving Anakin her phone number. Thinking back, she probably shouldn't have. After all, she barely knew him _._ Sighing, she buried her face in her quilt. Stupid, stupid Padme.

Suddenly she remembered that she hadn't looked at who she had got for her secret santa. The secret santa that she was kinda roped into because, far be it from her to not participate. That would mean that someone wouldn't get their presents.

Grabbing her coat, she felt around in her pocket. She found the little slip of paper. Sitting back on her bed, she carefully opened it.

Written in neat handwriting was the name...

 _Anakin Skywalker_

She was so screwed.

* * *

 **So, thoughts? I'd love to hear from you!**

 **Note* I'm not saying that community college is a bad thing. I will be going to a community college (soon). My point was, the college was local. I'm not trying to offend anyone. Also, Padme's family is kinda rich, so they might look down on that kind of thing. Idk. I'm just a writer. *insert double thumbs up***


	2. Week Two

**Welcome back Peeps! Glad you liked the first chapter. You don't know how much your reveiws mean to me. Tbh, I kinda fangirl when I see that I have new reveiws (shhh don't tell).**

 **So just one note: I'm going to alternate points of veiw between Padme and Anakin, chapter by chapter. This one is Anakin's.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **WQ**

* * *

 _One week later..._

Anakin lay on his bed at home thinking. Through with school for the day, was exhausted, and ready for a nap. Thank goodness he didn't have work today. But all he could think about was his pretty neighbor. He couldn't believe his luck. Running into Padme Amidala like that on Thanksgiving?

He smiled as he though back to his highschool years. There had been no one else in his eyes as perfect as her, but she completly ignored him. She was two years older after all. But now... well now the age gap was different. They were adults, it didn't matter anymore. Or at least he hoped so. At least he had got her number. Speaking of which...

He grabbed his phone off of his bedside table and scrolled through his contacts until he found her. No contact picture... he'd have to remedy that asap.

He typed out a quick text

 _A} Heyyy ;)_

He waited a few moments. There was no answer, and after awhile he gave up on her answering. But just as he was about to shut his phone off and go to sleep, the three little dots appeared on his screen. She was typing.

 _P} Don't "heyyy" me. Remember what I said about not being annoying?_

 _A} Can't help it,_ Anakin typed. _I'm often told I'm like that all the time_

 _P} What do you want?_

 _A} im letting u know that the first SS exchange is on sat :D_

 _P} Oh crap_

Anakin looked at his phone in surprise. He didn't think Padme was one to swear, even if it was only mildly. He glanced over at the neatly wrapped present on his desk. He hoped Padme would like it. He grinned involuntarily. He had drawn Padme's name out of the helmet. But there was only one problem. She hadn't filled out all of the questions on her slip. The only questions she had answered was her favorite color and a few places she like to eat. Rex had scrawled at the bottom, _sorry, that's all i got._

 _Well,_ Anakin thought. _I'll just have to wing it and hope it comes out alright._

 _A} Crap what?_

 _P} It's nothing... I just forgot to do something._

 _A} Like the SS maybe? :)_

 _P} Shut up_

Anakin smiled at his phone. He was really enjoying this.

 _A} Well, you still have like one day._

 _P} you're right. I'll find something after work._

 _A} I could help you if you wanted_

 _P} It's no big deal. I'll find something. Gotta go, boss is calling._

Anakin turned his phone off and closed his eyes. Now for that long awaited nap...

"Hey Skyguy!"

Anakin groaned. "What Ahsoka?"

She came in and plopped down on his bed next to him. "So I was thinking..."

"A dangerous pastime for you Snips."

"Shut up. So I was thinking that maybe this year we should put up Mom's out door Christmas lights."

"Why?"

"Um, have you seen the Amidala's yard? Besides, Mom was telling me about a Christmas light contest going on in the neighborhood this year."

"What's the prize? 'Cause if there isn't a prize, I don't think it's worth our time."

"You're a Grinch, Anakin", Ahsoka frowned. "If course there's no prize, except maybe an ornament. Besides, I think mom would like us putting up the lights this year. You know how much she loves Christmas."

Anakin smiled. "You're right. Let's do it. Just let me take a nap first. You see what lights we have that still work, and before dinner tonight we'll go get anything else we need. Cool?"

"Sure. I'll have Rex come help me. It'll be fun, now that mom actualy likes him."

She bounded out of the room. Anakin heard her trip and fall down the stairs with all the grace of a drunk moose.

"You okay?" he called.

"Yup!" came the cheerful reply from the drunk moose.

Anakin laughed, before rolling over and immediatly falling asleep.

* * *

When he awoke, it was 5:00pm. He slid off his bed, stumbled around for bit before finally waking up. Grabbing a beanie and his motorcycle jacket, he went downstairs. No one was in the kitchen, so he went to the fridge to grab Monster. They were out. Damn Ahsoka drank the last one. He settled for coffee.

Just as he was about to press the button for his coffee, he heard a "Ahem". Turning around he saw his mom standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Ani, what exactly do you think you're doing?" she said.

"Um, getting coffee?" he said uncertainly.

"Not this late you're not. You'll be up all night!"

"I have to be up all night. I've got assignments due tomorrow", he tried to explain.

Shmi looked skeptical. "Alright then." She paused. "I have a doctors appointment tomorrow Ani. It's later in the afternoon, so I won't be back until dinner time. Can you and Ahsoka handle your own dinner? And I don't mean pizza."

Anakin hugged his mom. "We'll be fine", he said. "You need me to come with you to your appointment?"

She smiled at him. "No, but thanks, Ani. I want you to keep an eye on Ahsoka and make sure she finishes her homework. Got that?"

"I'll finish my homework!" Ahsoka yelled from the living room.

"Stop evesdropping young lady", Shmi called back to her blue-haired daughter. "Anyway, just wanted to make sure you'd be home Ani."

"Yeah _Ani,_ are you going to be home?" Ahsoka called.

Anakin sprinted into the living to chunk a pillow at Ahsoka's head. She just laughed and dodged it with ease.

"Yeah mom, I'll be home!" he called back to the kitchen.

Ahsoka grabbed Anakin's jacket and pulled him to the floor with her. "You know what this means?" she hissed.

"Um, chinese food and a movie night?"

"No you idiot. This means we can suprise mom with the christmas lights. We'll call over the gang and put them all up. We'll have the secret santa after we're done."

"Looks like you have this all figured out, huh?" he said grinning.

"Yup."

He grinned inwardly. Ahsoka had a knack for planning things and actually going through with them. She was the one that always had homework finished on time, made good grades, and had a boyfriend. At her age, he always had late assignments, no significant other, but hey, at least he had had awesome grades and got that scholarship. The scholarship.

He sighed. He would definetly go back there some day, or at least he hoped. He had dropped everything to come home. His work, his school, and his friends. Sure, he connected with his highschool buddies again once he got home, but it wasn't quite the same. He missed Aayla and Luminara, and Professor Qui-gonn Ginn. But hey, he was homd for his mom. She needed him right now, even if she wouldn't admit it.

"Did you test the lights?" he asked Ahsoka, who was sitting on the couch texting.

"Yeah, Rex couldn't come over, but I got it all done _by myself._ We do need stuff though. Are we gonna go?"

"Yeah, let me grab the keys. Mom! We're taking the car."

"Alright, but be home soon. We're having tortilla soup."

Ahsoka made a face, but didn't say anything.

* * *

The hardware store had quite the array of christmas lights, but Ahsoka knew what she wanted. Weaving in and out of the different displays, picking this and that. Anakin just followed with the cart and the money. Anakin was leaning on said cart scrolling through social media, definetly not stalking Padme Amidala's Instagram, when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Erp!" Anakin squeeked in surprise. He spun around to see a friend of his. "Obi-wan, you scared me. What are you doing here?"

His friend, older than him by quite a bit, stroked his beard. "Well, let me see. I first came here to find lightbulbs, but then realized I needed a new christmas tree. The old one was shedding something terrible." He shuddered. "Those little green plastic bits everywhere."

Anakin laughed. "We always get a live tree, so no plastic needles, only real ones."

Obi-wan shrugged. "Well, it was time for a new one, but they don't seem to have anything but pre-lit. Those always go out after a year or two. I like putting my own lights on it."

"You're weird Obi-wan, you know that?"

"Yes, Satine tells me that often."

"So you guys are still together? Huh, I didn't think that would last."

"Anakin!"

"What?! I didn't"

"We're fine, thank you. How's your mother?" said Obi-wan, changing the subject.

"She's okay. She has a doctors appointment tomorrow. Hopefully we'll get some good news this time. Are you sure you and Satine are okay?"

"For the last time Anakin, I will handle my own love life, thank you!"

"So something _is_ up..."

"I didn't say that", Obi-wan said miserably.

"Yes my friend, but you implied it. What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it here Anakin. Not in a hardware store." mumbled Obi-wan.

Anakin patted his ginger friend on the shoulder. "Don't worry man. Later is probably better. Ahsoka has me doing Christmas lights this year. Wanna help? We're putting them up tomorrow after mom leaves for her appointment. You should come, it'll probably help to get your mind off of whatever is going on."

Obi-wan nodded. "Sure. Sounds fun. I'll be there." he waved as he went back to his own shopping.

"Was that Obi-wan?" Ashoka asked, coming back with her lights.

"Yeah, I invited him to come help tomorrow."

"Cool. He's like the dad friend."

"Obi-wan is not the dad friend", Anakin protested. "He's just..."

"The dad friend", Ahsoka injected, nodding her head wisely.

"Okay, he kinda is, but don't ever let him hear you say that."

* * *

The next day, Ahsoka and Anakin did their best to get their mom out of the house on time. If Shmi noticed anything out of the ordinary, like any good mom, she didn't say anything. When they finally got her out the door and on her way, Anakin sent the text. Almost immediatly, they were decended upon by the squad.

Rex took charge of the candy cane trees, Anakin the icicle lights that hung from the edge of the roof, and Ahsoka the twinkling lights that they decorated the hedges with.

"Fives, can you bring me that ladder?" Anakin called.

"Sure thing General!"

Obi-wan's car pulled up. He got out and surveyed the semi-chaos. He sipped his Starbucks for awhile before spotting Anakin and heading over. "I'm here with pizza", he yelled up the ladder.

"You the bomb Ben!" Anakin said, trying not to fall off the ladder.

"The _bomb?"_ Obi-wan was confused.

"He means you're awesome", said Ahsoka from on top of the plastic tub where she had seated herself after finishing her job, giving orders and doing basicaly nothing.

"Anakin, I thought we agreed to drop the 'Ben' thing, remember?" Obi-wan called up to Anakin.

When Shmi had adopted Ahsoka, (she was a single mother but hell, she had a lot of love to give) Ahsoka was about two and couldn't speak very well. So whenever Anakin had his friend over, a much youger Obi-wan would try to have her say his name. The result of course was Ben. No one really knew why, but Ahsoka always called him Ben. When she learned to speak properly, she called by his real name, but that didn't stop Anakin from using the nickname from time to time.

"Put the pizza in the fridge and we'll eat it lat-" Ahsoka started to say, but then wished she hadn't spoken.

"There's pizza?" Fives asked. "Where?"

The lights ended up getting put on hold and an impromptu pizza party insued. Ahsoka got Coke from inside and they passed the two liter bottle around _without_ cups. Obi-wan politely declined.

"We should probably finish up", Anakin said, with no intention of actually doing so.

"Yes we should", Ahsoka said firmly. "Come on you lazy slackers!"

So with much groaning and complaining, she finally managed to get everyone back to work. Well, I say work, but in reality Heavy was wrapping Fives to a tree with Christmas lights, Rex was trying to get them to stop, Obi-wan was on his phone, and Anakin kept glancing across the street hoping to see Padme.

Eventually, they completed the job to Ahsoka's satisfaction (which wasn't easy) and were ready for the Secret Santa. Still no Padme.

Anakin whipped out his phone.

 _A} Hey, everyone's over at my place. We doin SS. You ready?_

 _P} ..._

 _P} Yeah, be right over_

"So I didn't get invited to this 'secert santa' thing?" Obi-wan asked.

"Sorry bud. But hey, you're invited over for Christmas dinner and these guys aren't", Anakin said shrugging.

Obi-wan nodded. "True. Say Anakin, Satine's having a Christmas party and she told me to bring a couple of friends. I was thinking maybe you and Ahsoka would want to come with?" he asked hopefully.

"You want Ahsoka and I, two of the most embarrasing people you know? You are a brave man Obi-wan."

"Well, it's not that Anakin. I kinda wanted, well..."

"Spit it out Ben. You want some friendly buffer between you and Satine."

Obi-wan's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Yeah, I really do."

"Then we'll be there for you pal. I mean, it's not like you haven't been there for me through all my issues." Anakin chuckled.

"And you _have_ had a numorious amount of them."

Anakin punched his friend playfully in the shoulder. "Not cool man. So what kind of party it it?"

"One of those, 'ugly christmas sweater' ones." Obi-wan made a face.

"Oh, Ahsoka and I can rock those! We will be there. Couldn't keep us away if you tried."

"That's what I was afraid of", Obi-wan muttered.

Just then heard Ahsoka say, "Hey Padme! Finally made it over?"

"Sorry I'm late. Am I late?" Padme asked.

"Uh no, no you're fine", Anakin cut in before Ahsoka could say something rude or anything weird.

"Okay", she smiled. "I love what you guys have done with the lights."

"Anakin is determined to win the light contest this year", Ahsoka pipped up.

"Oh really?" Padme laughed. "I'll have you know that my dad is very hard to beat. He... well, we think he's goes a little overboard sometimes."

"PRESENTS! NOW!" Fives yelled.

Everyone laughed and they all trouped inside to open their first week present. When it was Padme's turn, she inspected the packaging and wrapping very carefully. She needed clues, but there seemed to be none.

Anakin watched closely, trying not to look too hard. He hoped he could keep her in the dark for as long as possible. He had received a pair of socks. Yellow and black striped. "Hufflepuff", Ahsoka had hissed. Anakin knew it was probably one of the guys trying to throw him off, aso he had donned the "bumblebee" socks and proceded on making comments about everyone else's gifts.

He watched Padme open her gift. Maybe she wouldn't like it, maybe... _Who cares? She's not going to know it was me anyway._

"Woah." Soooo... did that mean she liked it? He had carefully selected a sky blue scarf. It was soft and warm and knitted. Anakin thought it would suit her perfectly, and apparently, he wasn't wrong.

"Whichever one of you who gave this to me, Thanks!" she said grinning.

It was all _Anakin_ could do to keep from grinning. But living with Ahsoka had taught him how to keep a decent poker face, so he did. He was so focused on Padme that he didn't notice the looks that everyone else was exchanging, especially Ahsoka and Rex.

Anakin was happy, he was surrounded by friends, it was December, his favorite month of the whole year (except his birth month, 'cause that meant cake) and there was the tiniest chance that he might be spending more time around his biggest crush since highschool. Perks.

He took in everything that was going on around the room. His friends may have been different, but they were fun. They were also very different.

Obi-wan contented himself with making sassy comments and snide remarks whenever he got a chance, Fives was saying they should have a karaoke contest, and Ahsoka was pulling Rex's hat down over his eyes and giggling.

"They're all something else, huh?" said a voice right next to him. Anakin turned his head to see Padme. "Can I sit?" she asked, motioning to the spot on the couch next to him.

"Sure, nothing's stopping you", he said back.

She flopped down, the blue scarf draped around her neck elegantly. "I'm sooo tired", she sighed.

"Long day at work?"

"Yes, it was indeed."

They continued with small talk for awhile, talking about favorite music, favorite tv shows, (for while Padme thought movies were predictable, she somehow enjoyed tv shows, many of which were pretty much the same plot over and over again)

Before long, Anakin realized the time. "Hey, not to cut this off short, but mom will be back soon and she's usually really tired after doctors appointments. So let's wrap this up. Chop chop."

Before Padme's (tired) eyes, there was suddenly a whirlwind of activity. People jumped up, cleaned up, and made it appear as if they had never been there. Pizza boxes were taken to the trash can, the now empty soda bottle was thrown away, any wrapping paper was desposed of in a quick and orderly manner. To Padme, it seemed so out of place for this strange group of people to be working so fluidly together. What she didn't know however, that this was done for the comfort of a woman who had always opened her heart and her home to anyone that needed it, no matter the circumstances. This woman of course, was Anakin and Ahsoka's mother Shmi. She was the benevolent fairy squad mother, as Fives had lovingly deemed her.

"She just texted, she's in the neighborhood", Anakin announced. "Obi-wan, you stay and make her tea. I don't know how you do it, but she likes it better that the stuff I make her."

"She doesn't like your tea because you let it steep too long Anakin", Obi-wan said. "You let it get bitter." Padme could tell from the tone of his voice that this wasn't the first time this very same conversation had been had.

"Hey, the rest of you scram!" said Anakin to the rest of, well, everyone else.

Padme didn't know whether or not she was included in that invatation to "scram" as it was so delicately put. So she followed Obi-wan into the kitchen, being an avid tea enthusiast herself.

"I have the feeling like I know you from somewhere", she said to Obi-wan as he measured out the _exact_ amount of loose-leaf tea into the little tea strainer.

"Hmmm", was his only reply.

"No, I _do_ know you! You're Satine's boyfriend, aren't you? We met at a party."

"Yes", came the terse response. Padme couldn't tell what was going on, but this appeared to be a touchy subject with him. She couldn't understand why. Satine was a fairly good friend of hers, always going on about how great her boyfriend was. Well, Satine wasn't wrong, Obi-wan was really nice. But something seemed off.

She had met Obi-wan at a party once before, earlier in the year, during the summer. He was genuinely friendly and polite, but here, around Anakin and his friends he he had seemed, well, _natural._ At ease with his sarcastic self and the people around him. This didn't seem like his kind of crowd, noisy and excitable (that was putting it nicely). He seemed like a quiet, bookish type. Definetly not motorcycles and leather jackets. Not that she herself had _any_ problem whatsoever with that.

Yet he seemed more comfortable here that anywhere else. She really didn't understand. But hey, it probably wasn't any of her business.

* * *

Anakin felt like the light project had been a success. It made his mother so happy, and when his mother was happy, the whole family was happy. He was also very pleased that Padme had liked his present. Maybe coming home had had it's perks.

* * *

Padme's phone buzzed late at night. Blearly eyed, she glanced at the blinding white screen. A text from Satine. Huh.

She swiped and read the text.

 _Satine} I'm having a ugly christmas sweater party next week. You're invited. Wanna come? Pls say yes :)_

* * *

 **So yeah, kinda broke my pov rule there towards the end, but hey. Whatever.**

 **I'm happy to answer any questions you readers, (my peeps) may have. I'm hoping to keep this on schedule, but this chapter was a tad late. I'll try harder next week.**

 **Until then... *hugs***


	3. Week Three

**Well peeps, I'm back again for the third/fourth weekly update. Yeah, yeah, I know it's late. Sorry. My dad's been in the hospital, so yeah, crazy schedule. He's okay now though. BUT HEY, ROGUE ONE WAS AWESOME! So sad, but so awesome.**

 **This chapter was a bitch to write. I had to rewrite it several times and it's still not right to me, but hope you enjoy it.**

 **Alright, so thanks to all of you who commented, followed, and favorited. Your support keeps me smiling through this busy busy season. It also keeps me focused on supplying the next chapter ;)**

 **If you're still reading this, thanks again.**

Note: I really do like the Obitine ship, and I LOVE Satine. Don't leap to conclusions in this chapter.

* * *

The next week was mostly uneventful for Padme. Work was keeping her busy, and she hadn't heard from Anakin all week. She didn't like the fact that that bothered her. _Why feelings?!_

Friday they had had their second gift exchange. She had given Anakin a gift card to the local movie theater. He had mentioned that he liked movies a lot, so what was the harm in that? She herself had received a iTunes gift card with a carefully written note.

 _Watch some movies_

She was pretty sure who her Secret Santa was. It had to be Ahsoka. Ahsoka had been mortified when Padme had mentioned that she didn't watch a ton of movies.

Well, with Ahsoka's gift, she would maybe watch a christmas movie or something.

The next day was Saturday, the day of the party. She was going over to Satine's house to help make the food and set up the decorations.

Padme stood in front of her closet, wondering which ugly Christmas sweater to wear. (Yes, she had more than one) She finally decided on a purple and blue one with a snowflake pattern. True, it wasn't her ugliest one, but it was fuzzy and warm and she actually kinda liked it. There was also a matching hat. Bonus points!

Satine wasn't expecting her until after lunch, so Padme plopped down on her phone and scanned social media. She noticed she had friend requests from Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex. She was already friends with Obi-wan. She accepted them all, then hopped over to her IG account. Sure enough, three new followers. She smiled at Ahsoka's latest picture. A selfie of she, Anakin and a reluctant Obi-wan. It said, "Me and my bros minus one (Sry you couldn't be there caprex501) #benskyguy&snips

Padme hesitantly clicked to Anakin's account, wondering what type of content he had.

He had pictures, and a lot of them. She started scanning through, mentally chiding herself. She scanned back through December, then October. Before she knew it, she was looking at summer pictures. A bad decision really.

His summer seemed to be filled with motorcycles, waterskiing, and beach trips with his friends. Basically, he was shirtless the entire summer. Ever since he had almost hit her with that motorcycle of his, she had been secretly wondering what might lay beneath the many winter layers. Well one thing was certain. He definitely met that requirement. He obviously worked out.

"Oh no!" she groaned. "He's meeting all of my standards!" He was funny, friendly, and hot. No person could be that perfect, could they?

Suddenly her phone started ringing and she nearly dropped it in surprise. It was her sister Sola.

"Hey, Sola! What's up?" Padme said, trying to get her mind off the extremely distracting pictures she had just been looking at.

"Oh nothing much." Padme heard children screaming in the background. "Just wanted to call my little sis. and see how she was doing."

"What do you want Sola?" said Padme laughing.

"So here's the deal. I have absolutely no idea what to get mom and dad for Christmas. You live there. Give me some hints, pleaseeee?!"

"They are hard to buy for, that's for sure", Padme agreed. "Why don't you have the Ryoo and Pooja make them something?"

"They are, but Darren and I need something to give them. What are you giving them Padme?"

"I haven't decided", Padme admitted.

"I know the perfect gift you could give them", said Sola with mischief in her voice.

"And what would that be?"

"A boyfriend."

Padme groaned.

"Aw come on Padme. Ever since you broke up with douchebag Clovis, you haven't even tried to find a new boyfriend."

"I've been busy with work Sola. My work is important to me. You know that."

Her sister sighed. "Fine, but next time you come to visit, I'll set you up with some cute nerd. How does that sound?"

"How does me feeding you children a bunch of sugar sound?" Padme returned lightheartedly.

"Hell no! Don't you dare!"

"Love you Sola!"

"Don't you hang up on me!" returned her sister playfully.

Padme hung up and glanced at the clock. It was about time to head to Satine's house. She was looking forward to seeing her friend. They hadn't had much time to hang out much, they were both so busy with work. But now, quality girl time.

"Did you pick up the jugs of cider on the way here?" Satine asked when Padme arrived.

"Sure did", returned Padme cheerfully.

"Awesome. We'll have the 'adult cider' in one pot and the regular in another. There are a few minors attending. I don't want to get in trouble with anyone's parents." Satine took the grocery bags from Padme and put them on the kitchen counter.

"How many people are you expecting?" asked Padme, looking at all the food that her friend was preparing.

"Quite a few", admitted Satine. She started counting on her fingers. "There's my friends, my friends from work, a couple of Obi's friends, and some others. Don't worry Padme, there will be plenty of intellectual people for you to talk to. I know how you love a rousing debate."

Padme smiled sat her blonde friend. They had known each other for years, gone to school together, done speech and debate club together. Both of their families were well off, so they ran in a lot of the same circles. Padme's circles, the exact opposite of the ones Anakin had run in.

"So get this," Padme told her friend as they were setting up the decorations for the party."Apparently, my neighbors across the street are really good friends with Obi-wan. Isn't that interesting? Small world I guess."

"You mean the Skywalkers?" Satine said with a voice that held a tinge of disgust.

"Yes I mean the Skywalkers", said Padme confused. "Why are making that face?"

"Padme, darling. Anakin Skywalker is no good. I hope you stay away from him. I've told Obi-wan the same thing many times, but of course he doesn't listen. He never listens."

Padme thought this was unfair to Obi-wan, but kept her mouth shut. She liked being friends with Satine, but she did tend to be rather judgmental of the people around her. The kind of person that you wouldn't want to be on their bad side.

"What's wrong with Anakin?" Padme said, trying to hide the indignation in her voice.

"Come on Padme. Didn't you avoid him and his type in high school?"

"Yes, but this isn't high school anymore Satine. We're all adults now."

Satine tossed her head. "Whatever. Seriously Padme dear, Don't tell me you're hanging around with those people." She didn't wait for an answer before sweeping out of the room to go check the timer on the food.

Padme wondered if Satine knew something she didn't. "Is there a reason I should avoid them?" she asked. She didn't really like to gossip, but maybe there was something she didn't know about, and Satine was the perfect source. "What's wrong with them?"

"What's _not_ wrong with them?" Satine scoffed. "Look Padme, they're not your social class, they aren't rich, and I mean look. There isn't even a Mr. Skywalker. Did you know that Skywalker is Shmi's maiden name? What does that tell you?"

Padme was shocked that her friend was being so harsh. "It could mean any number of things Satine! Many women go back to their maiden name if they get a divorce."

Satine gave a superior smile. "Or it could mean there was no real father. What then Padme? And don't get me started on Anakin."

"So what?!" Padme couldn't believe her ears. "I've met them. They are nice people! I'm just sick and tired of hearing you judge everyone and everything!"

Satine looked hurt.

"Well, it's true, but I'm sorry I said it like that," said Padme to her friend.

"You're right though, you know. I'm always pointing out the negative about people." Satine sighed. "I think maybe because I don't want to think about my own problems. It's easier to focus on other people's. You get what I'm saying?" she asked, looking at Padme with a slight frown.

Padme knew her friend well enough to know something wasn't right. "What's wrong?"

"I think Obi's going to break up with me!" Satine said, bursting into tears.

"What makes you say that?" asked Padme, pulling her friend into a hug.

"I don't know!" Satine sobbed into Padme's shoulder. "I just think we really understand each other anymore."

Padme continued patting her best friend on the back. "I think everything will work out in the end Satine, no matter what happens. No matter what. You got that?"

Satine sniffled and nodded. "I'm going to go touch up my makeup", she said.

While she was gone, Padme knew something had to be done. Whipping out her phone, she opened her text message string with Anakin. If Satine and Obi-wan were misunderstanding each other, maybe all they needed was a little push back in the right direction. She quickly sent a message.

 _P} Hey, need some help_

It didn't take but two seconds for his answer to come back.

 _A} What do you need m'lady?!_

 _P} How good of friends are you with Obi-wan?_

 _A} Why? (if you're wondering, he's taken)_

 _P} Ewww! That's no it at all. No, I'm really good friends with his girlfriend Satine. She thinks he's about to break things off with her :(_

 _A} I think so too. What are you suggesting?_

 _P} Idk. Maybe just a nudge in the right direction?_

 _A} Sounds like a plan. I'll work on Obi-wan. Say, if you're friends with Satine, then will you be at the party tonight?_

 _P} YOU are going be there? No offense, but I don't think Satine likes you :/_

 _A} I know she doesn't, but it doesn't bother me. She thinks I'm a bad influence on Obi-wan XD_

Padme smiled at her screen. Anakin was such a dork.

 _P} Well, I look forward to seeing you tonight then. Operation get our best friends back together is on!_

 _A} You know it is baby 3_

Padme bit back the sappy grin that was slowly growing on her face. Had Anakin just called her baby? She tried to tell herself that this changed nothing, but she knew that wasn't true. It was official. She had a crush on him. Big time.

Around 3:30, Satine's guests started arriving. Padme already knew many of them and there were only a few that she had to be introduced to. Finally Obi-wan arrived with Anakin and Ahsoka. Padme was glad to see them. Most of the people at the party were Satine's work friends, talking about boring work stuff. Padme went to parties to get away from work.

After hugging Ahsoka and smiling at Anakin, she pointed Obi-wan over to where Satine stood, chatting with friends. He sighed and gave Anakin a resigned look before heading in his girlfriend's direction. Ahsoka wandered off to find the refreshments, leaving Anakin and Padme together, somewhat awkwardly.

"So how did it go with Obi-wan?" She asked, trying to break the ice.

Anakin groaned. "When he thinks he knows what is what, Ben is one of the most stubborn people on the planet. He basically just thinks of all the reasons why not to be in a relationship verses why he should be. He's always been happy with Satine. I just think he's scared."

Padme was confused. "Scared?"

"Well you see", Anakin said confidentially. "He's afraid of getting too attached. His last girlfriend, that bitch, dumped him. He was heartbroken. He thought it was something he had done. Come to find out, she had been cheating on him all along."

"How awful!" Padme said. Then she thought to herself. I feel you Obi-wan, I feel you. "He seems like such a nice guy though." She said to Anakin. "Why would anyone treat him like that?"

"I know, right?" Anakin jammed his hands into his pockets. It was only then that Padme noticed his sweater. It had a gingerbread man with his arm bitten off.

"Bite me?"

"Pardon me?" said Anakin.

"No, your sweater. It says...", she trailed off, blushing at what she had just said.

Anakin glanced down and laughed. "Oh that! Yeah, Ahsoka got it for me last year for the secret santa. Kinda funny, huh?"

"Definitely a conversation starter", said Padme, still a little embarrassed. Her friends joked around, but nothing like she had seen Anakin and his friends. They seemed to think things like Anakin's sweater were absolutely hilarious.

The evening wore on with people talking and laughing. Holiday cheer was in the air. Until...

"Why the hell did you invite _him_?! Padme hissed at Satine, sometime later in the evening. People were coming in going, sort of like an open house.

"I didn't, I swear I didn't Padme. I'm your best friend, remember? I wouldn't invite _him_ , even if you and I weren't friends!" Satine exclaimed. "It looks like he came with Liza." They both glared in Liza's direction.

"Why is she here?!"

"Look, I invited my whole office. I didn't invite her specifically. Besides, I didn't even think she would come!"

"Well screw Liza and... _him_. They're both pretentious assholes", Padme glowered. "I'm going to get some of that spiked cider we made."

She strode off, upset. What right did he have coming here, laughing and joking like... _You know what, screw that asshole,_ She though angrily.

She ran into Ahsoka at the cider station. Ahsoka had ignored the posted signs and was drinking from the adult pot of cider.

"What's wrong with you?" Ahsoka asked.

Padme wondered if she should tell Ahsoka that she was drinking the wrong cider. She decided not to. Should she tell her the truth about him? She decided to. "My cheating ex, Rush Clovis is here", she said scowling.

"So is mine."

"W-what?" Now Padme was confused.

"Lux Bontari. Emperor of assholes. That's my cheating ex."

Earlier...

Ahsoka was excited. She liked when Anakin took her to grown up parties. The food was usually better than at high school parties, and less people tried to hit on her. Most grownups just saw her as a little girl. She was like eighteen, but she was short for her age. This party was no exception. The adults ignored her, which was fine with her. She was just here for the food.

She was leaning in the kitchen doorway with her plate of food, surveying the party scene when suddenly.

"Oh, hey Ahsoka. Fancy meeting you here."

She knew that voice. That spineless little...

"Bontari", she said, not bothering to hide the disgust in her voice.

"Come on Ahsoka, don't be like that."

"How. dare. you. even. speak. to. me", she snarled. "You're a dirty cheater and a lier."

Lux looked taken aback. "Look, all that's in the past, right? It was an accident and you never let me explain. Can't you see that?"

"Oh yeah, so making out with another girl was totally an _accident_. I can see that."

He looked crestfallen. "You're being sarcastic again."

"Your damn straight."

"Look Soka, I... I made a mistake!"

"Don't you dare. Don't call me that, and don't try to apologize. You're wasting your breath."

Lux sighed. He could see this was going no where. "Look, I'm sorry. I just..."

"You just what? Wanted to feel me out and see if I was in a forgiving mood? That maybe I wanted to get back together?" Ahsoka was extremely good at reading people. She could tell by the way he was acting that this was most likely what he had in mind. "Well let me tell you one last thing before I never speak to you ever again Lux Bontari. I've moved on. I have a boyfriend who cares about me, who likes me, and would never dream of cheating on me."

She glared at Lux as turned to walk away. "Oh, and one more thing. If you ever break another girl's heart like you did mine, I will rally my gang and hunt you down. Then before beating you to a pulp, I will bitch slap you so hard that maybe your head will finally find it's way out of your ass." And with this, Ahsoka brushed past him into the living room, leaving him standing behind her gaping.

She went outside and sat on a bench on the front porch. How dare he! She sniffled and felt the tears well up in her eyes. _Don't cry,_ She thought miserably to herself. _Can't ever let him see that he got to me like that. I promised myself that I would never cry over that sorry bastard ever again._ She frowned and pulled out her phone. She would call Rex. That always made her feel better.

It rang three times before he picked up. "Hey babe, what's up? I thought you were at a party."

"I am", she said.

"So what's wrong?"

"My ex is here."

"Bontari? Do you want me to come kill him for you Commander?"

"No, cause then you'd go to prison and if you were in prison, I couldn't kiss you."

"So killing him is off the table. What'd he say?"

So Ahsoka told him everything that had been said between them. By the time she was finished, Rex was laughing so hard he was almost crying. "You told him that you would bitch slap him so hard his head would finally find it's way out of his ass?!"

"What's wrong with that?" said Ahsoka indignantly.

"It's just that for such a tiny person, you're so hardcore, because we both know you meant every word of that", Rex said laughing. "Alright. You go back in there and show him he isn't even worth you spending thoughts on. Oh by the way, How is operation Anidala going?"

"I'll work on it. I've been a bit distracted by my own problems. We'll talk later, K?"

"Sure thing."

She went inside and went straight back to the kitchen. There were two pots of cider, one hard, one regular. She grabbed a mug and pulled hers from the hard cider. She didn't care at this point. Just as she was taking her first delicious sip, Padme rushed in, looking like an angry kitten in a sweater.

"What's wrong with you?" Ahsoka asked.

After Padme told her that her ex was here, it got Ahsoka thinking. Maybe, just maybe...

"Well I wouldn't tell him off like I did mine", said Ahsoka. Then she told Padme what she had said to Lux, finishing with, "Maybe you shouldn't follow my example though. After all, you are an adult. But..."

"But what?" asked Padme anxiously.

"Well someone once told me that you can't let them see that they get to you. So, show... who's your ex?"

"Rush Clovis. The guy with the brown hair. Just over there", said Padme, subtly pointing.

"He's ugly. Why'd you ever date him?" asked Ahsoka.

"Why'd you date Lux Bontari?"

"'Cause he was hella cute." said Ahsoka with a straight face. "But don't tell anyone I said that."

"Of course not."

"So here's the question you have to ask yourself", said Ahsoka wisely. "Are you still hung up on him?"

"No, I just... he never had any consequences for his actions", said Padme frowning.

"So you want to see him suffer?" Ahsoka grinned mischievously.

"I... no, that would be wrong."

"You hesitated."

Padme gave in. "Fine, yes. I wanted him to hurt like did, but that is wrong Ahsoka."

"Oh, I didn't say physical pain." Ahsoka put on the most innocent face she could muster. If her plan worked, the bets would come rolling in. "Just let him see that you have absolutely moved on from him. Let him see that you just don't care."

"How would I do that?" asked Padme. Why oh why was she taking relationship advice from a eighteen year old?

"Let me offer the services of my brother. The perfect jealously invoker."

"A-Anakin?" Padme stuttered.

Ahsoka smiled to herself. So it was mutual. she had already confirmed her suspicions on Anakin's side. Now to just get them to see that they both felt the same way...

"Oh don't worry Padme. I'll handle everything."

"I don't think that's such a good idea Ahsoka..." Padme said, but the girl had already run off. This is not good, Padme thought.

She saw Ahsoka talking to Anakin and nodding in her direction, her face making a variety of pleading, smirking, and sarcastic facial expressions. Padme drained another cup of the hard cider. This was definitely going to require her being a little tipsy. She looked up from her mug and glanced around. She didn't see Anakin anywhere, but who she did see was Clovis, and he was headed her way.

"Why hello Padme", he said in his smooth voice that Padme had used to think was so wonderful, but now only saw as a facade.

"Rush", she said simply.

"This is such a wonderful party, isn't it?" Small talk, Padme hated it. She didn't mind party talk, but small talk was horrible, especially when spoken with horrid people.

"Yes, Satine is a lovely hostess", she said, outwardly smiling pleasantly, inside feeling like taking Ahsoka's approach and giving him a honest to goodness tongue lashing.

"Yes, so many lovely people here tonight. But you know", he said leaning close to her ear, "None so lovely as you."

Padme leaned away from him, but she had already been leaning against the kitchen counter, so there wasn't anywhere else she could go.

"That's quite enough of that I think", said a voice behind Clovis, and a hand firmly pulled him back by the collar of his sweater. "Do you make a habit of hitting on other people's girlfriends?" asked Anakin. If looks could kill, Clovis would have been incinerated on the spot.

"Oh Padme, I didn't know you were seeing someone", said Clovis innocently, completely ignoring Anakin.

"Listen creep, I'm gonna give you three seconds flat to get out of my sight", said Anakin with a slight growl in his voice.

"Or _what_?" said Clovis sneering.

 _Oh he did not just go there._

Padme stepped forward and stood in front of Anakin. "Or I will bitch slap you so hard that maybe your head will finally find it's way out of your ass." There. Ahsoka would be proud she had started such a legacy.

Both men stared at her, wondering where that had come from. Padme never spoke like that. But what could she say? Ahsoka had inspired her.

"Yeah", said Anakin draping his arm over her shoulder and smirking at Clovis. "Like she said."

Clovis was too shocked to say anything, so he just turned around and walked away.

Padme released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She had stood up to Clovis, she was her own, damn fine woman... who had Anakin Skywalker still draped over her shoulder. He was chuckling.

"Where did that come from?" he asked grinning at her like a grinch.

"Your sister."

"I thought it sounded like her." He paused. "About what I said, about being your boyfriend..."

Padme heart lept up and started beating faster than she thought humanly possible.

"You know I was just trying to help you out, ya know."

Her heart dropped to the floor. "Of course", she forced a shaky laugh. "Thanks for that. I think we really convinced him." She felt dead inside.

He laughed, but it wasn't his real laugh. Padme had heard his real laugh. This one sounded almost lifeless in comparison. "Good, so... we cool?"

"Of course, totally", said Padme forcing a fake smile. She felt like crying, but she wasn't going to let him see that her heart was in shreds.

While all of this had been going down, Ahsoka had been hiding in a corner where she could eavesdrop without being seen andwas panicking. _Mayday, mayday!_ she texted to Rex. _Everything was going so great, then the General started backing off! Wat do i do?_

 _I don't kno, he texted back. But you better do something fast_

 _Thanks for all your helpful advice,_ she shot back sarcastically

She groaned. What was she going to do?

"Ahsoka? What are you doing back here all by yourself?" asked Obi-wan coming around the corner where she was hiding.

She pulled him around so he could see what she was seeing. "It's not working! Everything we've done. I mean, you and Satine pretending your relationship was falling apart so that Ani and Padme would work together on something, getting you two back together. Satine told me she creid real tears this afternoon when talking to Padme. You and Satine should have been actors!"

"Yes well, I like my job as a counselor", said Obi-wan.

"Not the point Ben. I mean, I've invested too much of my personal time into this for it to fail."

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Obi, they are perfect for each other and you know it", said Satine, who had snuck up and was surveying the scene as well. "You know it, I know it, everyone does. Except them. Oh and by the way Ahsoka", she said. "I may have said some rather nasty things about your family to Padme. I was only trying to feel her out. She totally defended him."

"Awesome, that's what we were hoping. But how... Ben, what are you doing?"

"Look", said Obi-wan pointing to the ceiling above Anakin and Padme. "Look", he hissed to his fellow conspirators. For hanging straight above the two was a sprig of mistletoe.

"But how do we get them to look up?" Ahsoka mused. "Obi-wan, blow really hard in that direction."

"W-what?"

Satine and Ahsoka looked at him with faces that said do we look like we're kidding? "Oh fine then. But if this doesn't work, it's _not_ my fault." He took a deep breath a blew as hard as her could without making any noise. The mistletoe swayed slightly

"So... we're cool?" Anakin was saying.

"Yeah totally", said Padme.

Something moving caught Anakin and he glanced up. Mistletoe. It must have been a sign.

Padme saw Anakin glance up, so she looked up too. Mistletoe. She looked back at Anakin. She could feel her face blushing bright red. But Anakin wasn't looking at her, not quite. His were cast ever so slightly down, only for a second. He had been looking at her lips.

What happen after that, made Obi-wan groan and roll his eyes and Satine and Ahsoka high-fived.

Padme came back up from felt like a taste of heaven. It made her breathless. She gazed at Anakin, her eyes sparkling.

"Mistletoe", was all he said with that puppydog grin of his.

Padme grabbed his face and brought his lips to her again. He didn't object.

* * *

SO? Have I satisfied expectations? Probably not, but I gave it my best shot. No this is not the last chapter, and I meant to have the kiss happen next week, but they wouldn't have that *shrugs* Let me know your thoughts in the comments.


	4. Week Four

**So wow. The amount of people who wanted the end of this story was amazing. Thanks for all you support guys! This is terribly late, but just the fact that so many people wanted the ending was enough to break my writer's block and now I present to you the last chapter. I'm so thankful for the push from you guys to finish this.**

 **The theme/credits song for this fic is "Kiss Me Babe, It's Christmas Time" by Owl City. Seriously, go listen to it and think of this fic. _So lovely *weeps tears of fluff feels*_**

 **Special thanks to Jadaerys, thechosenbibliophile, JacJac, and sodorland, for their sweet and encouraging comments and for being there every chapter. You guys are the best *finger guns***

 **Also to the various other commenters and guests. Thanks for the likes, follows, and comments.**

 **So without anymore interruptions, I give you... Because It's Christmas part 4.**

* * *

Christmas week was always one of Anakin's favorite times in the entire year. Only now, his happiness was multiplied times ten. Padme had said that yes, yes of course she would date him. He had asked her if she wanted to tell her parents, but she had shyly shaken her head and she wanted to wait until Christmas. She wanted to surprise them. Would Anakin wait to tell his mother? And of course he had agreed.

He didn't know if he could keep it a secret though. He was famously horrible at keeping secrets.

"Anakin? Are okay dear?" his mother asked. "You've been rather cloudy-headed since you went to that party last week. Did you do something?"

"No!" Anakin answered a little too suddenly. "Why would you think that?"

Ahsoka snickered over in her corner of the couch. "Yeah Ani, did something happen?"

Anakin didn't know whether or not Ahsoka had seen anything Saturday night, but he wasn't taking chances. "Well, what about you Ahsoka?"

That shut her up.

"Well, if you two are done glaring at each other, I had something to say", said Shmi looking at her two children who were shooting blackmailing stares at each other. Both turned and looked expectantly at her. "Well, I actually have two things to say. One, the doctor said I'm doing much better. The latest blood tests came through looking very much improved."

"That's great Mom!" said Anakin and Ahsoka at the same time.

"And", she said continuing. "I was thinking we should have some friends and neighbors over on Christmas Eve to celebrate with us. What do you two think?"

Ahsoka hopped up and hugged Shmi. "I think that sounds amazing, and from Anakin's grin, he likes the idea too."

Anakin did like the idea. In fact he loved it. Neighbors meant the Amidalas. Amidalas meant Padme. "Let's do it."

"Told you he's on board."

"Shut up Ahsoka!"

* * *

Padme sat wrapping presents with her mother. She was deep in her own thoughts, and there was only one person she was thinking about.

"Padme? Padme!"

"Huh? Oh what is it mom?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for awhile now. Are you alright? You've been all spaced out lately."

"I guess it's just that... well I'm looking forward to giving you and Dad your christmas surprise", said Padme giving a nervous little laugh.

"Oh really?" asked her mother, unconvinced. "Are you sure you haven't done anything stupid?"

"Nothing stupid, I promise Mom."

"Very well. What I wanted to tell you was that Ms. Skywalker invited us over for a Christmas Eve party. She said she really wanted us to come. Your father and I are going, did you want to come?"

"The Skywalkers?", asked Padme a bit faintly. Had Anakin said something?

"Are you sure you're okay?" Asked her mother.

"Of course I'm going!" said Padme. "It sounds like so much fun." Her mother was staring at her suspiciously, but Padme kept a straight face. Her mother shook her head.

"I'll never understand you", she said chuckling. "You always try too hard to keep a secret."

"What secret?" asked Padme nervously. Had her mother already figured her out? Had someone told her?

"Um, you said you had a Christmas surprise for your father and I?"

"Oh yeah, that." Padme hopped up off the floor. "You know, I'm going to go... do stuff. In my room. By myself." And with that, she practically ran from the room. Too close. She could hold out until Christmas Eve, couldn't she? Her mother always had the ability to see straight through her.

She layed on her bed and wondered how her parents would react. Would they approve? Would they like Anakin? She glanced at the present on her desk. It was the last of her secret santa and she had a hard time picking it out. Since it was the last one, it would be the one to tell him that she was his secret santa. In fact, she had taken Ahsoka to help her. She had thought it best to tell Ahsoka that she and Anakin here going to start going out. She hadn't seemed surprised, and only nodded in agreement. "As it should be", she had said. Whatever that meant.

She wondered what Anakin was doing. He had told her that until they told their families, they should probably keep a distance. It was only for one week. But that didn't mean she couldn't text him.

She didn't realize how much time had gone by. She and Anakin had just been chatting via text about nothing in particular.

"What's up little sis?" said a well known voice.

Padme looked up to see Sola standing in her doorway. "I didn't know you guys were here!" exclaimed Padme jumping up to give her sister a hug.

"Well of course you couldn't have known, Mom says you've been up here forever", said her sister.

"Well, I'm just busy", said Padme.

"Busy being on your phone I see", said Sola motioning to the bed where Padme had left her phone. Padme snatched it up defensively.

"So? I needed a little alone time."

"Okay, whatever", Sola smiled. "So, found a boyfriend in the short time I was gone? 'Cause if you haven't I-"

"Oh no, of course not! What would make you think that?" asked Padme shakily. Was she this bad at keeping a secret?

"Geez, I'm just joking", said Sola, confused by Padme's outburst.

"Oh, sorry."

"Look, I'm going to head back downstairs. Come down when you're ready. The girls wanna see you."

"Of course! I'll be right down", said Padme.

As soon as Sola had left, Padme whipped out her phone to text Anakin.

 _P} Gotta go family stuff to do. Uhg, good thing christmas eve is tomorrow. I don't know how much longer i can keep this up :(_

 _A} Well, it was your idea. Don't worry about it ;)_

Padme went downstairs to see her family. Ryoo And Pooja wanted to bake Christmas cookies, so Padme took them into the kitchen and started pulling ingredients out. "Let me keep them busy so you and Mom finish up whatever it is you guys need to do", she told Sola.

As she baked with her two nieces, she couldn't help but dream about the day when she would do this with her own children. She sighed. That sounded nice.

* * *

Ahsoka's in a weird mood, Anakin thought to himself. I think she knows. Wouldn't surprise me. She seems to always know everything that isn't her own business. He stared at her suspiciously. She seemed too happy. Something was up, and he was going to find out.

"What are you so happy about?", he said, leaning on the counter where she was working on mixing something in a large bowl. He swiped his finger into the mixture and took a quick taste. "Mmm peppermint brownies. My fav."

Ahsoka slapped his hand. "Unhand my brownie mix brigand!"

Anakin just grinned and went for another swipe. Ahsoka growled and swatted him away. "Go! I'm trying to finish this up so we can go hang out with the guys. Why don't to text Amidala and get her to come too? We're going to do the last Secret Santa at the park, so tell her to dress warmly."

"Why can't you?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Do I look like an idiot to you? I know who you've been texting like all the time since Satine's party."

Anakin glanced away. "Soooo, like you know?"

"That you two are head over heels for each other? Please, If I didn't, I'd turn in my busybody membership card. It's pretty obvious Skyguy."

"Really? I'm that bad at keeping a secret?"

"Yup, really bad."

Anakin sighed. "Fine, yes we are going to start dating. There I told you. Are you satisfied?"

"She already told me, so there's no need for you to feel bad", Ahsoka shrugged.

"Padme told you?" Anakin sighed. "I'm so confused. She didn't want to tell anyone until tomorrow and now she's telling people. Who else knows?"

"I'm pretty sure it's just me", said Ahsoka spooning the brownie mix into two greased baking pans and sliding them in the oven.

Anakin huffed and sat down in a kitchen chair.

"Oh don't pout Anakin. Have some Christmas cheer", said Ahsoka sticking a candy cane in-between his lips.

Anakin licked his candy cane moodily. "Do you even think we'll work out?" he asked abruptly.

"Sure Ani, why shouldn't you? Stop worrying about it."

They sat there sucking on their candy canes, Ahsoka licking hers into a spear to poke Anakin with. She was glad he was home. She didn't like when he was away at his school, but she knew that was where he had really wanted to go. She felt bad because she was so happy he was home. He had given up more than she could imagine. Why hadn't he stayed in his fancy school?

She had asked him once, soon after he had come home to stay, and he had only smiled and said, "Family is important Snips. If we don't have family, then do we have? To which she had replied, "Bathrooms to ourselves." But his words had stuck with her. Without Shmi, she would have been just another kid without a family, probably in some group home somewhere. But she had a family, people who cared about her. Shmi, Anakin, Rex, and all the rest of the guys. She unconsciously smiled to herself.

"What's so funny?", Anakin said.

"Nothing, just thinking about how awkward you were when you were my age", she said smirking at him.

"Oh so I was awkward, was I?"

"Down to your hormonal teenage bones."

Anakin laughed. "Yeah, but you were such a weird little kid. Always making jokes that never made sense."

"Remember the December when I was six, you told me Santa wasn't real?"

"Yeah, and then you went to school and told all your classmates, and they believed you because apparently I was a reliable source for such information? Didn't the teacher call mom or something?" Anakin laughed.

"Yeah, and mom just sighed and said, "Well, I guess I can take finally take credit for all the gifts "Santa" brings."

They burst out laughing remembering. "Mom never really gave a crap about all the shenanigans we got into." Anakin smiled.

"Or still get into", Ahsoka pointed out.

The beeping sound of the oven timer interrupted their walk down memory lane. "Brownies are done", said Anakin.

"No shit Sherlock."

* * *

"Where are you going in such a hurry Padme?" Sola asked. "We're not that annoying, are we?"

"Of course not Sola. I just have to go meet some friends tonight."

"Friends, or a special friend?"

"Pleeeease stop trying to pry into my social life Sola", Padme groaned.

"Fine, fine", said Sola raising her hands in defense. "But if you don't get a boyfri-"

"Goodbye, I''l be back soon!" said Padme, dramatically slamming the door behind her.

She set out down the road towards the park, comfortably bundled against the biting wind. Anakin had said he was going to meet her on the way there and give her a ride. And although she didn't trust motorcycles, she trusted Anakin. She just wished he would drive slower.

Hearing the familiar hum coming up behind her, she stopped and gave him a hitchhiker wave.

As he rolled to a stop next to her, he flipped up the visor on his helmet. "I usually don't pick up hitchhikers", he said jokingly. "But I might make an exception for a beautiful woman."

"Oh shut up and give me a helmet", she said smiling.

He grinned and retrieved the item in question. "Hop on. Ahsoka will have my neck if we're late." They climbed on together, Padme wrapping her arms sheepishly around Anakin's torso. "Well, at least this isn't as awkward as last time", she mumbled.

"That's what she said."

"Anakin Skywalker did you seriously just...?"

"Yes, yes I did."

Padme raised her eyes at him. He just laughed and scrunched his face up adorably. "Come on, I've gotta drive." Soon they were cruising down the street, wind blowing at their faces.

"You should really try going the speed limit one of these days", she yelled to him over the motorcycle and the wind rushing in her ears.

"And where's the fun in that?!"

When they arrived at the park, most everyone had already gathered.

"What took you guys so long?" Ahsoka complained. "You're like, so late."

"Not really Ahsoka", Rex said. "The General's only late by about ten minutes and that's kinda normal anyway."

"Well, I appreciate you guys waiting for us", said Anakin.

"Not a problem, really", said Fives smirking. He bumped Cut-up and they burst into laughter. "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

Anakin look baffled. "Am I missing something? Is there some joke I should know about?" Fives just shook his head and continued giggling uncontrollably.

Rex gave him a stern look. "That's enough of that, Rex. Let's open presents." Fives made a face at him behind his back.

"Seriously Fives, are you like twelve?" asked Ahsoka.

"On a scale of 1-10, then hell yeah!"

Padme smiled. She found herself really enjoying the company of these slightly weird people. Well, "slightly" was being polite, but she didn't care. They had accepted her into their tightly-knit group of friends almost without a question, though Anakin had told her later that that wasn't something they would normally do. Maybe the fact that she had almost been run over by their "General" had something to do with it. She was glad. She had never a lot of friends, most were just acquaintances, but these people had just adopted her into into their clan. And she liked it.

They gathered around the table to open their last presents.

"So, before we start, The General has an announcement to make", said Ahsoka.

Anakin was confused. "I do?" Ahsoka just stared at him with her "You're an idiot, Skyguy" face. "Oh that's right, I do." He glanced at Padme and smiled. "Padme and I are going to start going out, so-" He was cut off by a wild cheer from Fives who was poking Cut-up in the ribs saying "I told you so! I told you and you didn't believe me!"

"Well boys, settle your debts, so we can open these damn presents", said Heavy smugly. He had been on the winning side and was rather pleased with himself.

A confused Padme and an amused Anakin watched as pretty much everyone passed money around the table.

"What are they doing?" she asked him.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, but I wouldn't put it past them to bet on us."

"Us?"

"On us... um, getting together." Anakin rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "They're kinda weird like that I guess and well they can be-"

Padme leaned up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. "So your friends are a little weird. We're all a little weird Anakin."

He grinned. "Yeah, I guess we are." She just kissed me... his heart did a little weird jump.

"Hey, earth to Anakin", said Ahsoka. "We gonna open these presents or what?"

"Yeah sure. Come on guys."

The exchange was lighthearted and enjoyable, though Cut-up decided to "forget" the rule against gag gifts like he did every year. But what else could you expect?

Padme watched with hesitation as Anakin opened his. She had taken Ahsoka when she went to get it and Ahsoka had approved, so that was good right?

"Woah, this is really amazing!" Anakin exclaimed as he saw what it was. Ahsoka and Padme exchanged glances. "The extended edition of Lord of the Rings trilogy?! No way!" He looked at the card. "Padme?"

She grinned. "Yeah, do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! How did you know I-"

She pressed her finger to his lips. "Shhh, I can't take credit for all of that. Ahsoka kinda tipped my off on what you wanted."

"Well, I love. Crazy though, you getting me", said Anakin

"Why is it crazy?"

"Um..."

"Here's your present Padme", said Ahsoka, butting into their conversation.

Padme carefully unwrapped the gift, wondering who it was from. She still had her suspicions of Ahsoka, but she wasn't sure. It was a small box. She knew that store. She and Ahsoka had stopped by there when they were shopping. Opening it, she found a small but detailed motorcycle charm. She eyes snapped up to Anakin. "You?"

He laughed nervously. "Yeah, I know jewelry is kinda cliche, but Ahsoka said you liked that kinda stuff and-" She cut him off with a kiss. "I love it."

He grinned. "Well I'm glad, because I do too." Honestly, he was relieved. He didn't know if Padme was that kind of girl and he didn't want to mess anything up, but Ahsoka had assured him that she had heard Padme praise this particular jewelry store, so he thought he'd give it a try. He put his arm around her. "Well, it seems to me that we both used Ahsoka to find out more about the other. She always so happy to help when it comes to other people's relationships."

"Yes, well about that", said Ahsoka. In the background, Rex was looking smug about something. "I have something to admit to you two."

Anakin facepalmed. "What did you do now Snips?"

She looked a little uncomfortable. "Well, here's how it went down."

"What went down?" Padme asked. "Another bet?"

"Well, the thing that spurred the bets. I'd better Rex explain. He explains thing better."

"Why me?" said Rex. "Well anyway, the first day we met you Padme, when we almost ran you over, Ahsoka thought it would be a good idea to try and get you and Anakin together. And I'm quoting her when I say, "they would be the most disgustingly adorable couple". So she convinced the guys to rig the name drawing so that you would draw each other. Despicable, right? So we did, and bet on it. And it was so much more fun than a normal Secret Santa."

"And you thought would make us like each other?" Anakin spluttered.

"Well, it worked didn't?" said Ahsoka innocently.

Anakin tried to come up with a devastating comeback to that, but could find a good answer. "It was merely circumstantial", he protested.

"Yes, and I help set the circumstances up. You should thank me", said Ahsoka with an air of importance.

Anakin sighed and looked at Padme for a reaction. "Honestly, nothing should surprise me after this", she said.

"Have anymore secrets Ahsoka?" Anakin asked with a stare. "Because if you do, you need to spill them now."

"Nope, I think I'm good", she said with a small, mischievous smile. "If I told you all my secrets Skyguy, I wouldn't have anything left to shock you with."

Anakin mumbled something about being done with secrets and surprises for a lifetime, but let the matter drop. Padme bounced on her feet and blew on her gloved fingers. "You cold?" Anakin asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, the temperature is dropping. I should probably be getting back, or my dad will come searching. You don't want that."

"Should I be worried about your father?" Anakin asked hesitantly. He honestly hadn't thought about whether or not her parents would like him/approve. Scratch that, He had thought about, he just didn't want to think about it.

Padme pulled him out of his thoughts. "You'll be fine. I think my parents will love you."

"You think?"

She laughed. "Apart from the usual death threats if you hurt me or break my heart, I think you'll be just fine."

"If you say so", he said hugging her from behind, resting his chin on the top of her head, enveloping her with his large frame.

Padme grinned. She loved this. She didn't know boyfriends could be this huggable. When she dated Rush, he wasn't a very touchy-feely person, so he wouldn't dream of just hugging her because he could. She liked that about Anakin. He was just... adorable.

"We should go", she said, hating the very idea.

"Yeah, I guess", he replied, his voice echoing what she was feeling.

"Come on."

"I don't wanna."

"We have to."

He released a dramatic sigh. "Fine, if you insist."

They headed back to where he had parked his motorcycle hand in hand, breath puffing out in clouds in the freezing air. Despite the cold, Padme felt warm and fuzzy inside. Anakin was the best Christmas present she could have ever received.

Christmas Eve rolled around cold and bleak, but inside homes everywhere there was that certain thrill that Christmas time brings. Something that Ahsoka liked to call the three Fs. Family, food, and friends (or was fun? It didn't matter. Both words meant the same thing).

Ahsoka, always the procrastinator, was wrapping presents in her room and blasting Trans-Siberian orchestra obnoxiously loud out of her phone's speakers. Anakin grinned to himself as he helped his mom prep the last of the food for tonight's party. He had introduced her to Trans-Siberian and felt very proud of himself.

Tonight's party was going to be great. Everyone would be heading straight over after the candlelight service at the local church. The candlelight service was one of Shmi's favorite traditions. Even since before he could remember, Anakin knew Shmi had bundled he and Ahsoka into the car and taken them to the service. It was one of Anakin's favorite memories.

"Anakin, would you go start the car and get the heaters running?" his mother asked him. "I don't feel like freezing just for the car to warm up as soon as we get there."

Anakin laughed. "Sure thing Mom."

"Don't forget my seat heater!" she called after him.

"I won't Mom."

"Ahsoka, are you almost finished?" Shmi called up the stairs to her daughter.

"Just about", Ahsoka called back. "I'm finishing up my makeup."

"Nothing too dramatic Ahsoka. I'm tolerant when it comes to your appearance, but I don't want you looking like a painted witch. We're going to a church."

"This look nice?" Ahsoka stood at the top of the stairs, dressed in a maroon and black dress, boots, and her coat over her arm. "My makeup isn't "witchy" tonight. You like?"

Shmi smiled. "You look lovely dear. Doesn't she Anakin?" She grabbed Anakin and pointed him towards Ahsoka.

Anakin whistled. "I know one guy who's gonna really love this." Ahsoka blushed.

Shmi swatted Anakin on the shoulder. "I like Rex and all, but if you keep making comments like that Anakin Skywalker, I just might change my mind."

She walked back into the kitchen and Ahsoka flipped Anakin off. He stuck his tongue out at her. Ahsoka bounded down the stairs and leaned dramatically on the railing. "You're looking sharp Anakin", she said. "I know one girl who's gonna really like this." She poked him in the chest.

"Shhhh, Ahsoka", he said, trying to cover her mouth with his hand.

"Hands off Skyguy. Don't touch the artwork", she said, motioning to her face. "I want it to stay perfect."

"Fine, just don't go shouting stuff about girls."

"Like it really matters. You're gonna tell mom tonight, aren't you?"

"Sure I am, but... just not right at this second."

"What were you not going to tell me Anakin?" said Shmi from the kitchen doorway.

"Um..."

"What did you do now? Does it involve a girl? Anakin Skywalker, if you got a girl pregnant you are in so much trouble!"

"Woah Mom, slow down! I did nothing of the sort, I swear!" said Anakin, raising his hands and backing away. His mother could be one scary woman when she got angry. "Why do you always jump to the worst conclusions?"

"Then what is it?" She said with her hand on her hips. Ahsoka was doubled over in the background, silently laughing at Anakin's plight. "Ahsoka young lady, you can just be quiet. Or do we need to have another talk about certain issues in your life?" said Shmi. That shut Ahsoka up.

"Look Mom, just calm down and listen to me", said Anakin. "I was going to tell you tonight, but I guess I'll tell you now. Obviously you're not going to wait."

"You are correct in that assumption."

Anakin rubbed the back of his neck like he always did nervous. "Um, so I kinda got a girlfriend."

Shmi raised her eyebrows. "So it is a girl. I was starting to wonder."

Anakin looked confused. "Wonder? About what?"

"Well, you never really had a girlfriend Anakin. You flirted with everyone, and were never serious with anyone. I was starting to wonder if you were gay." Shmi sighed. "Of course, that would have been alright, but I guess I was wrong."

"MOM I'M NOT GAY!"

"Well I guess not. So who is she?"

"YOU THOUGHT I WAS GAY?"

Shmi threw her hand in the air. "Well what was I supposed to think? But you never said anything, so I left it alone."

Ahsoka lost it and Anakin glared at her. "Mom, for the record, I am not gay. I have a girlfriend, and she is wonderful."

"Maybe you're still in denial", Ahsoka snickered.

Shmi gave Ahsoka "the mom look". "That's enough Ahsoka. It was an honest mistake. So who is this lovely girlfriend of yours Anakin?"

"Her name is Padme Amidala", said Anakin, still shooting dirty looks at Ahsoka.

"Padme from across the street?" asked Shmi surprised.

"Yeah. We kinda met sometime around Thanksgiving and we've got mutual friends, and it just kind of happened."

"Well, if you're sure about this Anakin. Just be careful and considerate and everything will be alright I suppose." Shmi stopped and glanced at the clock on the wall. "Look at the time! We have to get going. We're going to be late and you know how I hate being late."

"Yes mom we know", said Ahsoka, slipping on her coat. "C'mon Anakin. You're driving."

"I call shotgun", called Shmi from the entry, where she was wrapping a scarf around her neck.

"Mom, that's something _young_ people say!" complained Ahsoka.

"Well _young_ lady, I'm not that old ", said Shmi.

Anakin just shook his head. he loved his mom, even if he just learned that she thought he was gay? He didn't understand how she came to that conclusion, but he was just glad she was chill about him dating Padme. Now the only thing he had to worry about was her parents.

Padme sighed in contentment. The church was always so beautiful at Christmas time. From the pew where she and her family were sitting, she could just see that back of Anakin's head. He was sitting in between his mother and Ahsoka. Padme also noticed Rex sitting with them, looking slightly uncomfortable in his dress shirt and sweater vest. Padme assumed that Ahsoka probably made him wear it.

The service was almost magical with all the twinkling lights from the dozens of candles. She smiled at Ryoo and Pooja who were staring with wide eyes at their surroundings. The service ended with a Christmas carol and lights came back on and the spell was broken, but Padme never forgot the way she watched the candlelight flicker off Anakin's face when he turned for one second and they made eye contact. He had smiled his signature smile and it made her feel warm and happy. She smiled back, wondering what she had done in a previous life to deserve Anakin in this one.

Her mother tapped her on the shoulder. "Padme honey, we're going to stay here and chat for a little, but Satine and her boyfriend are heading straight over to the Skywalker's if you want to go with them."

Padme smiled. "Thanks mom. I'll go find Satine. Where did you see her?"

"She's over there with that ginger boyfriend of hers."

"His name is Obi-wan mother."

"I know, I know. It's just that his name is so strange that I can never remember it."

Padme rolled her eyes. "Okay then. I'll see you there."

Satine saw Padme heading towards them and waved her hand. Padme gave her a hug. "I didn't know you and Obi-wan were going to be here."

"Yeah, well Obi-wan used to come every year with the Skywalkers, so I came with him", said Satine smiling up at her boyfriend.

"Hmm yes", was his only response, but he smiled back at her.

"I'm glad to see you two have patched things up", Padme whispered to Satine.

Satine looked slightly nervous. "Ah yes, about that", she started to say, but just then Anakin walked up. "Hey guys."

"Hello Anakin", said Ob-wan and Satine a little too quickly. Anakin looked quizzical, but didn't say anything.

"Can I talk to you for a second before we all head over to my mom's house Padme?" said Anakin. Satine nudged Padme and winked at her, but Padme just rolled her eyes. She walked with Anakin to a secluded corner to talk.

"What's up?" she asked him.

"Well, my mom sorta found out. B-but she's cool with it, just so you know." He looked at her for a reaction. "Are you mad?"

Padme smiled. "Of course not Anakin. But how...?"

"Nosy Ahsoka and her very loud mouth", said Anakin sighing. "Mom overheard."

"I see."

"We should probably be going. Party and all that?"

"Sure." Padme started to walk away. "Oh, you riding with Obi-wan, Satine, and I?"

"Naw, I'm going to drive my mom home. So I'll see you later." He waved to her as he left.

* * *

When Obi-wan pulled up to the Skyalker's house, Padme was delighted by all the outdoor lights. The candy cane striped trees lit up the yard and the whole effect was magical. Anakin, Ahsoka, and the rest of the crew had done a wonderful job. Padme was sure that Shmi had been pleased.

The pleasant glow that shone from the windows of the house looked warm and inviting, and Padme for one was looking forward to this night. Of course, she wasn't exactly sure how her parents would would react to the fact that she as dating Anakin, but she was confidant that no matter what happened, it would blow over soon enough. Come to think about it, she wasn't even sure how she would tell her family. Maybe announcing it at a party wasn't such a good idea.

Satine had been rambling small talk the whole car ride, and Padme had been giving the appropriate "Uh huh" and "Sure". Now that they were pulled up to the Skywalker's house, Satine turned around from the passenger seat to look at Padme.

"Are you okay Padme?" she asked. "You sure have been quiet all this time."

"Haha no of course I'm fine", Padme said, perhaps a little too quickly.

Satine glanced at Obi-wan and raised an eyebrow. "Mmhm, sure. Totally fine. So it has nothing to do with a certain guy who turns into the heart eyes emoji whenever you're around? Hmmm?"

"I-I'm not entirely sure what you mean", said Padme.

Obi-wan took the effort to turn around and look at her. "Padme Amidala, please. We know. There's no reason to keep on denying it. You've got the hots for Anakin Skywalker. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm sure we all have at one point."

Satine burst out laughing. "He's not messing with you Padme. Anyone who lays eyes on Anakin knows it's true, as much as they might try to deny it." She paused to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Oh Padme, the amazing thing for you is, he likes you back. You guys are going to be fine."

"But Satine, I thought you didn't like Anakin. You said..."

"Forget anything I said, dear. Anakin's perfect for you if I do say so myself."

"Well I'm glad you think so then", said Padme. "We are going to start dating."

"Well you better", said Satine. "After all we di-" she clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Did?" asked Padme. "Satine, what did you do? Who's we?"

"Um, we'd better go inside. Come on Obi-wan." And with that, Satine flung open her door and sprinted towards the house.

"Obi-wan?" Padme said warily.

"Let me get your door for you", said Obi-wan, smirking at her from under his scarf. "It's much too cold to be lingering out here."

All of Padme's wheedling from the car to the front door had no effect on Obi-wan. What had Satine meant?

"Come in, come in", Anakin's mother was saying, motioning for them to enter her beautifully decorated home. Satine and Obi-wan made their way to the living room, but Shmi pulled Padme aside.

"So Anakin told me, my dear", she said. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm really happy for you two. Unless you hurt him. Then you'll have to deal with both Ahsoka and myself. And I really wouldn't wish that upon anyone." She smiled cheerily. "But I'm sure that won't happen. Won't it." It hadn't been a question. It was a statement. Padme smiled confusedly. Had she just been threatened by this cheery woman with laugh lines creasing her face?

"Of course not Ms. Skywalker. I never had any intention of-"

"Oh I never said you did sweetheart. Come on, they'll be wondering where we are." With that said, she guided Padme to the living room.

"Padme!" said Ahsoka hopping up quickly from where she was sitting on the couch. One, to give Padme a hug, and two, to hide the fact that she had been sitting in Rex's lap and didn't want her mother to see.

Padme excepted the hug from Ahsoka and turned around only to bump into something warm and solid.

"My turn", said Anakin, enveloping her in a hug of his own. Padme felt herself snuggle in without meaning to. She both loved and hated how this guy, could turn her into a melty puddle of fluffy emotions. Sappy. She took a sniff of him. He smelled like cologne, mint, and coffee. An odd combination, but she loved it.

Anakin kissed the top of her head and she reluctantly pulled back out of the hug and looked up at him. There he was, her Anakin, grinning like an idiot.

"Hi", was all he said.

She smiled back. "Hey".

"TOLD you Rex. They _are_ a disgustingly cute couple", said Ahsoka smugly.

Just then the doorbell rang and Shmi let in the rest of Padme's family. She glanced at Anakin nervously, but her just smiled at her. It'll be fine, his eyes seemed to say.

Soon the house as full of people laughing and talking, full of the Christmas spirit. Padme's mother and father, her sister Sola and her husband, Ryoo, and Pooja added to the present company made for a full house, but it didn't bother anyone. Ahsoka's peppermint brownies were a decided hit, and now Padme knew why Anakin had smelled like mint. He liked to taste test everything, especially desserts.

The grownups had gathered in the living room, chatting and swapping stories, while Ryoo and Pooja tried their very best to stay awake. The younger crowd had taken over the kitchen and breakfast area, doing their best to put a dent in the refreshments.

"So Anakin and Padme", started Satine, but she stopped.

"Yes?" they both asked.

Ahsoka looked at Satine and shook her head, but Obi-wan just laughed. "Satine will never get herself to say it", he said. "So I will. We," he motioned to the present company, "Were all involved in a little scheme brought to the table by Ahsoka and Rex. You see, I believe Ahsoka has already expressed her feelings about you two, about believing that you two would be a disgusting perfect couple. But I believe we all had a part in her little... scheme. Satine and I were instructed to pretend our relationship was... going through a rocky time. That way you two would have a common goal, getting us back together. Not exactly the best plan if I do say so myself, but-"

"But it worked, didn't it?" Ahsoka interrupted.

Obi-wan looked miffed at having been interrupted. "As I was saying, it ended up working. Rex was in charge of rigging the secret santa, and Ahsoka handled the details." He stopped and looked at Anakin and Padme's slack-jawed expressions. "We claim full responsibility for our actions, but I'm afraid none of us are actually sorry, as it turned out well in the end."

"The end justifies the means", Rex muttered.

"And I thought nothing could ever surprise me again", Anakin said softly, looking a little dazed.

"You're not... _mad_ , are you Padme?" asked Satine.

"I don't think so", said Padme slowly. "But this is all a little absurd. Whatever put it in your head, Ahsoka?"

"Oh I don't know", she said with a sickly sweet innocence in her voice. "Maybe it was the fact that Anakin has been pining after you ever since he met you. You know, in middle school?"

"I did not _pine_ ," Anakin protested. "I-"

"You needed a push in the right direction Skyguy. I gave it, and now you owe me for life", said Ahsoka breaking her facade with a genuine grin.

"Well that was uncomfortable and I'm glad it's over", said Obi-wan. "We're all good here, right?"

"I think so", said Padme. "Now the only thing left to do is break it to my parents." She looked up at Anakin.

"Yeah I guess so. But let's go out onto the back porch for a minute."

"Why?"

"Just, come on."

He led her by the hand out the backdoor. Leaning on the porch railing, he motioned for her to join him. Together they stood in silence, watching the snowflakes gently drift down.

"Hey Anakin?"

"Mmhhmm?"

"Why do you think everything between us worked out so perfectly?"

Anakin smiled and pulled her close, both of them shivering slightly in the cold. "I don't know", he said slowly. "But maybe..." he trailed off.

"Maybe what?" she asked, snuggling closer.

He looked at her, eyes full of adoration. Pulling her towards him, he bent down and kissed her. He kissed her like there as nothing else in the world but the two of them. Padme melted into that kiss.

After some time he pulled back and whispered in her ear, "Maybe... because it's Christmas."

 ** _-The End-_**


	5. Last Note

**So there was the last chapter Peeps. I found a halfway finished draft of it on my laptop so thats why i got it out as quick as I did. If you guys are interested, i might be working on another AU, so here's the question. Do you:**

 **a) want another modern AU in the same world as this story**

 **b) want an AU in a different time period, or**

 **c) want an AU in the original world**

 **Its up to you guys. Whichever one get the most comments I'll start.**

 **WindrissQuinn**


End file.
